1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for treating body tissues such as tumors or lesions with thermal energy, and in particular, to such methods and devices that deploy thermally conductive elements to treat a predetermined shape of tissue.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Within the last ten years, interstitial thermal therapy of tumors has become an accepted method for treating cancerous tumors. These minimally invasive therapeutic procedures are used to kill cancer tumors without damaging healthy tissues surrounding it. Increasing the temperature of the tumor above a threshold level of about 70-130 C will cause tumor death. Interstitial thermal devices for thermal tissue ablation including radio frequency ablation (RFA), microwave and laser based technologies have been developed and have received 510K FDA clearance. All of these techniques use radiation to transfer the energy to the tumor, and therefore the heat in the tumor is generated indirectly through local energy absorption sites (e.g., blood in the case of a laser or fat in the case of RFA) could result in a non-homogenous heating of the tumor. The consequences of a non-uniform heating of the tumor could include incomplete death of the tumor and/or skin burns and injury of healthy tissues or organs. Incomplete tumor death will result in recurrence of multiple small tumors in the treated area.
Moreover, as most of the heat is transfer by radiation (in laser, RFA and microwave), it is very difficult to calculate the temperature distribution without precisely knowing the fine microstructure (down to the cell level) that cannot be predetermined with a non-invasive method. In addition the temperature measurements are also challenging; in these cases, since the probes could be directly heated by the energy sources and will show it's own temperature rather than that of the tissue. For example, in laser or RFA thermocouples may get hot from the source much quicker than tissue (as they absorb RF and laser energy more than tissue) and will show temperatures that are higher than the actual temperature in the lesion. That could result in insufficient heating and if the operator increases the amount of energy delivered to the tumor, an overheating may occur which will result in burning. Another limitation of RFA is that it is not MRI-compatible.
The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.